


Water Cure

by Violsva



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Angst, F/M, References to Illness, The Final Problem, Watson's Woes July Writing Prompts 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 12:37:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7361770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violsva/pseuds/Violsva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary Watson encourages her husband to join Holmes in Europe. There's nothing he can do in England, at the moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Water Cure

**Author's Note:**

> For Watson's Woes [July Writing Prompt #1](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/1495226.html).

“Is Mrs. Watson in?”

“She is away upon a visit.” It came out automatically; it was what I had said to all of our friends who had asked. I would not have expected Holmes to accept it – I was sure my anxiety was obvious. But he was looking rather anxious as well, and perhaps was preoccupied with his own concerns. If he was skeptical he did not voice it.

“Indeed! You are alone?"

“Quite.”

“Then it makes it the easier for me to propose that you should come away with me for a week to the Continent.”

“Where?” I asked in surprise. He might suggest a day-trip to Norfolk for one of his cases, but anything this far or for this long was unprecedented. He had been in France the previous winter; perhaps he still had loose ends to tie up and wanted my help. Whatever the reason, I was not intending to say yes, under the circumstances.

“Oh, anywhere. It's all the same to me.”

This was deeply out of character for Holmes, who was not inclined to travel for pleasure, and he saw the question in my eyes and at once began to explain about Professor Moriarty. I lost myself in his narrative, though it was perhaps even more troubling than the matter which had been occupying my thoughts for the last month, and very little less personal.

I did not agree to leave as quickly as I wrote in my published account. But Mary would be gone at least another two weeks, and I would like to have something to do other than worry over her, even if it was merely worrying over Holmes instead. I told Holmes I would wire her to ask, and though he raised an eyebrow he again did not ask where she was.

It was not that I did not want to tell him eventually, but not now, not while there was a chance that everything might be all right. There would be other opportunities. So I was glad of his unusual incuriosity, and did not speculate as to the cause.

_Please go with Holmes if you wish – I am perfectly fine here – all my love_ , she sent back within two hours. When she was home she had also insisted that I not fuss over her, and I would not have let her go to Harrogate if I did not think I could trust the doctors there. So I told Holmes I could leave the next morning if I had to, and he refused to stay the night and climbed over the garden wall.

For our first few days on Continent, Holmes’ problems and the scenery around us provided all the distractions I could want, and I found myself cheered by the journey. Harrogate might cure Mary, after all, and though Holmes was occasionally morbid about his own prospects my unshakeable faith in his ability to get out of tricky situations remained.


End file.
